Starscream's Very Bad Day
by weemonster
Summary: This story was inspired by my best friend's lost Starscream figure. Starscream realizes that the loud human girl wasn't THAT bad..


Disclaimer: I only own myself. I think.

This is based on an adventure I had at the mall yesterday with my sister and my best friend. My best friend lost her Starscream toy. I know it is rather short, as well as my other story. I will get around to writing a longer one soon. This story is dedicated to poor Starscream. May he find peace from Megatron wherever we may have left him.

* * *

The Zellers toy department was oddly peaceful. The endless amount of children browsing the shelves were absent. Starscream reclined restfully in his box.

"Ah, Zellers," thought Starscream. "What a nice, peaceful place to live. No Autobots can hurt me, because they're all in packaging as well. I can simply sit here and relax. And Megatron can't bother me, because hes way on the bottom shelf.! This is the life!" Starscream chuckled to himself.

"SHUT UP STARSCREAM! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Shrieked Transformable Optimus Prime.

Starscream rolled his eyes. "Stupid Autobot thinks because he can turn into something and I can't, hes cooler. I'm obviously way cooler."

Just then, three teenaged girls hurried down the toy aisle. "Spiderman..Pokemon.. TRANSFORMERS!" The tallest girl ran over and bounced around excitedly. One of the other girls, who was quite a bit smaller than the other one, giggled with delight and grabbed and armful of the action figures. "YAY!"

The smallest girl, who appeared to be about 11 years of age, rolled her eyes. "You can't get all of them. Just get one."

The medium sized girl (who is also known as the author of this story), frowned, studied the display for a moment, then selected Non Transformable Ironhide. "You have to pick one too," she said, motioning to the taller girl, who in turn noticed Starscream and squealed with delight, yanking him off the shelf.

"Oh, Primus." Thought Starscream.

As the trio of girls left the action figure aisle, Megatron noticed Starscream being taken away.

"STARSCREAM!! GET BACK HERE!." He tried to smash his way through the plastic preventing him from abusing the smaller toy.

Starscream chuckled to himself and gave Megatron the finger.

After purchasing the toys, the three girls sat around a table in the food court of the mall removing the toys from the plastic packaging.

"Damn!" said the tall girl. "His arm fell off!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Starscream shrieked.

The Author: SHUUUSSSSH! You're not supposed to talk!

Starscream: My total bad.

The author sighed. She took Starscream and popped his arm back on, then returned to making Ironhide poke the smallest girl with his giant cannons. "Muahahahaha!"

Once the toys were both out of their packaging, the two older girls staged an impromtu battle over their chicken fried rice. The smallest girl sighed. "You two are fifteen.. aren't you a little old to play with toys? Especially in public?"

The medium sized girl glared at her sister. "Shut up." Then returned to making Ironhide punch Starscream in the face.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Starscream was not enjoying himself at all. Allthough Ironhide clearly was. Starscream could almost see a smirk on the other toy's face. "If only I could fight back.." thought Starscream. "This fraggen autobot would be aft-first in this strange sauce I'm standing in.

After observing the strange looks she was receiving, the smallest girl sighed. "Can we go to the bookstore?" she asked.

"Okay!" replied the taller girl, stuffing Starscream in her purse.

"PRIMUS!!" Thought Starscream as he smashed into a tube of mascara.

Once the trio arrived at the bookstore, the two older girls raced for the sticker book section, taking all the Transformers stickers from the books and decorating the assorted technology the had in their bags.

Meanwhile, Ironhide and Starscream had been sat next to each other on a bookshelf. The two enemies stared each other down, each thinking of various ways they could hurt the other.

"If only I could…" Muttered Ironhide quietly to himself.

Starscream scowled at him.

After about fifteen minutes, the medium sized girl grabbed Ironhide off the shelf, placing him in her bag.

Starscream waited patiently for the other girl to retrieve him. He waited for five minutes before he realized she had forgotten him. He felt relieved for a moment, before he realized he had nowhere to go.

"Stupid fleshbags," he muttered to himself, climbing down the bookshelf, stealthily heading towards the exit of the store. When he was almost there, he was confronted by a stuffed Webkinz walrus.

"HELLO!" said the excited looking toy. "WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hollered Starscream, running out of the store as fast as his legs could carry him.

Gasping for breath, he hid under a bench outside. "What was that-that- THING?!" Starscream wondered.

Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground by a small boy. "Look Mom! Its Starscream! I don't have him yet!"

The older woman glanced down and smiled at her son, then continued talking on her cell phone.

When the boy arrived at home, he chucked Starscream into his toybox and promptly forgot him.

Starscream sighed happily, "Peace and quiet, once aga- AHHHHHH!"

He was interrupted by Megatron rising over the edge of the toy box.

"Sssstarscreamm.." he hissed, his red optics gleaming evily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Starscream.

Meanwhile, an hour away from the mall, the tallest girl ransacked her purse.

"NO! I FORGOT STARSCREAM!"


End file.
